1. Field
This patent specification relates to a facsimile apparatus, and in particular relates to a facsimile apparatus connected to a network and capable of transmitting and receiving image data via the network.
2. Discussion
More recent facsimile machines often have a network interface to connect to a network. Some can be connected to the Internet such that facsimile image data can be transmitted and received via the Internet, and are called “Internet facsimile” machines.
The Internet has rapidly become more popular and more widely used for exchange of information such as electronic mailing and news broadcasting. Also, the Internet has created new industries such as on-line shopping, electronic money, etc.
Internet facsimile machine have not yet become so widespread, perhaps in part because of the cost of the network interface and because they are typically limited to using the Internet only for transferring or transmitting facsimile image data.